The integration of electronic components in a textile environment requires a special construction and connection technique which permits a reliable electrical connection of conventional electronic assemblies, for example integrated circuits, circuit boards or modules to a textile structure. Requirements made of such a construction and connection technique, in particular in respect of the mechanical, thermal and chemical loading occurring when the textile material is used in clothing, must satisfy accurately fitting positioning and processing even across seams in the textile material and also electrical insulation properties possibly required. It must likewise be taken into consideration that, at approximately 100 μm, the size of and distance between the contact points on typical electronic components are generally smaller than the period occurring on the textile side. Industrial scale manufacturing methods are unknown to date in the entire field of “wearable electronics”.